Say It Loud!
by chocotaro
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Ya, Chanyeol sudah sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak. BaekYeol/ChanBaek, KrisBaek.
1. Happy Birthday, Park Chanyeol!

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kris/Baekhyun, Chanyeol/Luhan  
**Rating :** K+  
**Length :** Chaptered / 2955 word[s]  
**Disclaimer :** I own nothing but the story

* * *

Park Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana sepasang kelereng coklat di balik kelopak mata Baekhyun menatapnya. Dari sana, Chanyeol selalu bisa melihat pantulan akan dirinya yang tersenyum lebar. Dia yakin terlihat begitu bahagia bisa berada di dalam ruang lingkup jarak pandang Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mengingat aroma aneh yang menguar dari rambut dan seluruh anggota tubuh Baekhyun dan secara gila Chanyeol merasa sedang menghisap zat adiktif imajinasinya sendiri. Dari semua hal-hal kecil yang bisa diingatnya, Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada bibir mungil Baekhyun yang mengerut ketika berfikir atau kesal pada tingkahnya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah dunianya.

Hari ini dia berfikir bagaimana dia bisa menjalani kehidupan tanpa seorang Byun Baekhyun selama lima belas tahun terakhir. Dan di hari lain dia membayangkan suatu hari Baekhyun akan pergi membangun dunianya sendiri tanpa ada Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berada di bawah kaki seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Walaupun ciuman pertamanya adalah bersama Park Yura-sialnya itu adalah _noona_nya-, Chanyeol selalu menganggap bahwa orang yang pertama dia cium adalah Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol masih waras untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada orang-orang.

Ketika itu memasuki awal musim semi dan mereka baru saja bertengkar soal tempat berlibur sekaligus merayakan kelulusan. Park Yura datang dan memberikan brosur wisata pantai Sangju dengan kesal. Baekhyun menghabiskan seliter es krim strawberry sambil bergumam mengutuk Chanyeol yang keras kepala-tanpa sadar bahwa dia lebih keras kepala- kemudian tertidur tepat di atas ranjang Chanyeol.

Fenomena aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya, reflek dia mendekat dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menggesekkan telapak kakinya pada punggung kaki Baekhyun yang dibalut kaos kaki bergambar karakter Gundam Space V. Kemudian tangannya mengelus pipi bundar Baekhyun, merasakan listrik mengalir dari kulit susu milik Baekhyun menuju perutnya.

Chanyeol melupakan bagaimana dia bisa berciuman dengan _noona_nya dan mulai mengingat momen persekon yang sekarang terjadi. Nafasnya berhembus gugup, wajahnya mendekat, dia melihat sekali lagi jejeran bulu mata Baekhyun dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka sebelum Chanyeol mengecup hal itu penuh-penuh.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, kakinya meringkuk ke dalam, tangannya mengepal tidak tahu harus meraih apa untuk bertahan. Sensasi bibir Baekhyun yang terasa seperti es krim strawberry mulai meleleh masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Begitu Baekhyun mengerang terganggu, Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dan meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Ketika mereka naik ke kelas sepuluh dan Chanyeol harus berada di kelas berbeda, Baekhyun tetap mengiriminya e-mail aneh saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan menghampiri kelasnya untuk makan bekal bersama. Atau Chanyeol sendiri yang menelpon Baekhyun di saat kelas vokalnya akan dimulai. Menyedihkan hal itu cuma terjadi selama dua puluh delapan hari dan Chanyeol mulai berhenti mengecek ponselnya.

Keadaannya menjadi lebih parah saat Baekhyun mengamuk karena Chanyeol membawa pesawat jet pribadinya untuk mereka berlibur. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk marah-marah di depan Luhan atau bercerita betapa aneh sikap Baekhyun sepanjang malam dengan pria Cina itu lewat telepon. Luhan seorang pendengar yang baik, lembut, dan tidak memaksakan keinginannya seperti Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa di hari minggu setelah mereka bertemu Chanyeol rela mendengarkan racauan Luhan selama dua jam karena bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Sehun.

.

.

"Oh, kau jadi dekat dengan Luhan-_ge_ juga."

"_Ge_?"

"Hm. _Gege_. Bahasa mandarin kakak laki-laki."

Chanyeol ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan memintanya untuk berhenti menggunakan suffix '_hyung_'. Mungkin Luhan secara halus menginginkan Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suffix '_Ge_' seperti Baekhyun. Jadi malam itu Chanyeol menelponnya lagi dan memanggilnya dengan 'Luhan-_ge_'.

Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum berbisik: "Panggil aku Luhan. Cukup 'Luhan'."

Chanyeol merasa lidahnya kaku. "_Ne_, Luhan."

.

.

Setelah mereka berbaikan; Baekhyun menghampiri kelas Chanyeol dan berpelukan lama, anak raksasa itu menginap di apartemen mungil Baekhyun. Kedua orangtua dan kakak laki-laki Baekhyun sedang pergi mengurus keluarga mereka yang bermasalah, dan karena Baekhyun adalah murid kelas khusus dia sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkan Seoul sampai lulus.

Chanyeol mendapat tugas menyalin sheet musik genre ballad tahun 2000-an dan Baekhyun menyalin sheet musik Beethoven. Kedua-duanya bisa saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka kalau bukan karena harus dihafal.

Baekhyun selesai menyalin sheet musiknya setelah berlangsung setengah jam dan sekarang dia sibuk berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya tidak peduli kalau Chanyeol merasa terganggu. "Baekhyun hentikan. Aku tidak bisa serius."

Kepala Baekhyun muncul di balik pundaknya yang sedang bersandar pada sisi ranjang dan berbisik jahil. Menyanyikan lagu karangan mereka terus-menerus. "Ya! Ya! Jangan nyanyikan lagu aneh itu!" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh Baekhyun jauh-jauh.

Byun Baekhyun tertawa dan menyanyi keras-keras. Chanyeol mengangkat gelas kaca yang ada di_ coffee table_ dan melemparnya tepat mengenai pintu kamar Baekhyun membuat keduanya terdiam. Park Chanyeol bisa melihat badannya gemetaran dan kepalanya mulai jatuh membuat dagunya menyentuh dada. "Ma-maaf. Chanyeol maaf. Aku keterlaluan."

"_Ani_!_ Ani_! Aku yang minta maaf karena keterlaluan."

Dari semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu, Baekhyun cuma bisa mendengar kalimat: "Aku memang marah padamu karena kau keterlaluan. Tapi—"

Tidak! Baekhyun menutup telinganya. Dia betul-betul merasa bersalah. Tubuhnya meringkuk karena kakinya kali ini lemas untuk diajak keluar dari sana. Perlahan Byun Baekhyun jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat Baekhyun begitu ketakutan. Tubuh mungil itu semakin lama terlihat lebih kecil sampai Chanyeol tidak yakin bisa meraihnya. Begitu Baekhyun tertidur, tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mendekapnya. Membisikan kata 'maaf' sampai mulutnya lelah dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus dan sedikit ikal.

Kali itu Chanyeol merasa melakukannya dengan baik. Menyapu bibir Baekhyun perlahan, menjilatnya, menghisap bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian, diakhiri bunyi 'cup' yang keras. Chanyeol harus mencium Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi.

.

.

Park Yura selalu melindungi Park Chanyeol sejak anak itu lahir, bahkan melindunginya dari kedua orangtua mereka. Dan ketika dia tumbuh menjadi lebih besar, Chanyeol ingin melindungi seseorang juga, menghargainya sepenuh hati. Park Chanyeol ingin melakukan itu pada Byun Baekhyun tapi keduanya sudah sangat jarang berbicara bahkan lewat ponsel. Dan nyatanya Byun Baekhyun bukan laki-laki lemah seperti yang Chanyeol kira pada awalnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Luhan berhenti berlari tepat di depan Chanyeol, rambut madunya berantakan dan nafasnya bersahut-sahutan. Pipi tirus milik Luhan memerah karena dingin dan basah oleh air mata. Saat itu Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluknya erat-erat, membiarkan Luhan menangis semalaman. Anehnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa harus melindungi Luhan.

Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah dan membiarkan Luhan memakai kaus kebesarannya. Dia sadar bahwa Luhan semakin kurus karena memaksakan bekerja keras dan sangat ingin tinggal di Seoul bersama kekasihnya supaya tidak harus khawatir tiap kali Sehun berlatih dance.

"Sejak awal memang aku tidak cocok dengannya. Iya kan, Chanyeol?"

"Luhan, dia yang tidak cocok denganmu. Kau sudah cukup sempurna untuk Sehun."

Luhan menangkup wajahnya kesal, tangisannya makin keras. "Kalau begitu kenapa dia harus selingkuh dengan Jongin?!"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, tangan besarnya masih mengelus helaian rambut Luhan. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian memeluk tubuh Luhan di atas ranjangnya. Biasanya Byun Baekhyun yang ada di ranjang besar milik Chanyeol, berada di dalam pelukannya, tapi hari ini Chanyeol merasa asing dengan kehadiran Luhan.

"Karena Sehun tahu dia tidak pantas untukmu, Luhan. Sudahlah berhenti menangis. Kau itu anak laki-laki."

Luhan mencengkram kausnya erat-erat. Untuk beberapa alasan, Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun berusaha kejam pada semua orang dan tidak membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam dunianya. Tapi Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal adalah Baekhyun yang senang menangis karena masalah sepele. Baekhyun menangis karena film sedih, menangis karena mereka berbeda kelas, menangis karena Chanyeol mengajaknya melihat matahari terbit bersama.

Sayangnya baru kali itu Chanyeol melihat Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan tangan gemetaran menggenggam dua buah tiket menuju Tokyo. Matanya memerah, bibirnya digigit keras-keras.

Chanyeol berfikir mungkin saja Baekhyun kesal karena anak itu sudah bekerja keras untuk membelikan mereka tiket menuju Tokyo. Atau mungkin Baekhyun benci Chanyeol yang baru mengatakan bahwa sekarang dirinya memiliki kekasih. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol memikirkan alasan lain untuk persekian detik; bahwa Baekhyun bisa saja cemburu pada kekasih barunya.

.

.

Berhubungan dengan Luhan begitu berbeda ketika bersama Baekhyun. Dengan Luhan semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Dengan Luhan, Chanyeol tidak perlu bersusah payah membelikannya seliter es krim untuk membuat Luhan memaafkannya. Luhan menyukai bubble tea di minggu pagi dan menikmati kopi setiap senin dan rabu. Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengajaknya pergi ke kedai bubble tea dan mengantarkannya menuju tempat kerja Luhan.

Luhan seorang pekerja keras. Setelah berpacaran dengan Sehun, Luhan terbiasa untuk tidak mengenal lelah dan berhenti memanjakan dirinya. Chanyeol merasa aneh karena anak laki-laki itu terbiasa memanjakan Baekhyun dan kini kekasihnya tidak pernah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh.

Berhubungan dengan Luhan artinya Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus ikut bersikap dewasa walaupun sebenarnya Luhan baik-baik saja dengan sikap manjanya. Misalnya ketika Luhan memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya pada Chanyeol. Bukankah Luhan sudah memberitahunya secara tidak langsung kalau Chanyeol bisa menyentuhnya? Chanyeol bisa saja meniduri Luhan kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang muncul tiap kali matanya tertutup. Biar saja Luhan menganggapnya kekanakan dan tidak mengerti hasrat orang dewasa yang harus terpenuhi.

"Chanyeol," Luhan menarik kemejanya, "kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi." Luhan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat di minggu pagi.

Karena Chanyeol merasa Luhan tidak pernah meminta hal yang merepotkan dirinya, maka kali ini dia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hari itu Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya berpelukan sampai matahari terbenam.

.

.

Saat memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri, Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan reaksi Luhan, dia malah terus memikirkan Byun Baekhyun. Barklee selalu menjadi impiannya sejak tahun pertama Chanyeol masuk ke kelas khusus.

"Dua bulan sekali. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kan membeli tiket pesawat itu berbeda dengan membeli segenggam permen jeli." Luhan mengusap pipinya pelan-pelan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Luhan selalu berusaha sendiri dan enggan merepotkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin tiket darimu. Kalau kau mengirimkan tiket pesawat, aku tidak akan mengunjungimu. Mengerti?" ancam kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia rindu membelikan es krim untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bilang pada Baekhyun?"

"Belum."

Luhan menatapnya tidak suka. "Baekhyun itu kan temanmu sejak kelas tujuh. Kau jangan menjauhinya."

"Aku tidak menjauhinya. Tapi kan aku juga tidak harus selalu melaporkan apa yang ingin kulakukan padanya."

.

.

Menjemput Baekhyun di penghujung musim semi selalu menjadi kegemarannya sejak dulu. Melihat wajah manis laki-laki itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sama seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Walaupun Baekhyun terlihat ragu-ragu, mereka tetap berkendara di sepanjang jalanan Seoul dengan prosche baru milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Barklee. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Tidak ada suara sama sekali selain suara mesin dan angin. Kemudian suara serak Baekhyun terdengar, "Barklee… maksudmu Barklee yang ada di Boston?"

"_Ne_! Kau tahu Kenzie penulis lagu di SM Entertainment kan? Dia ternyata alumni Barklee. Apalagi James Valentine juga berasal dari sana. Wah—" Chanyeol menghentikan gumamannya soal orang-orang terkenal lulusan Barklee dan baru saja sadar kalau selama perjalanan Baekhyun tidak menaikkan kakinya ke atas dashboard seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin di Kyunghee?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali serius menyetir. Baekhyun selalu memiliki ketertarikan yang hampir sama dengannya. Baekhyun sudah menjadi temannya sejak lama. Baekhyun pernah menangis karena mereka harus pisah kelas. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengabaikan kalau dirinya sekarang ini kecewa.

Dia pikir dengan bercerita begini, Baekhyun akan ikut bersamanya ke Boston dan mereka tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

.

.

Chanyeol menyukai wajah merah Baekhyun karena udara panas di dalam sauna kecil itu. Menikmati pemandangan bagaimana bulir-bulir keringat Baekhyun jatuh meluncur dari lengan kurusnya. Dia mengelus pipi Baekhyun tanpa bisa Chanyeol kontrol. Mencium Baekhyun membuat dunianya terbolak-balik secara cepat dan dadanya berdetak kacau.

Chanyeol merasa kali ini lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Kali ini Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dan mengecup lidahnya yang menjulur untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Dia merasa berkeharusan mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya dan percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi aneh yang datang pada siang hari.

Gumaman 'Aku juga menyukaimu' dari bibir Baekhyun terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ketika malam hari Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dia bermimpi bagaimana bibir peach Baekhyun terbuka perlahan kemudian membulat melantunkan kalimat ajaib itu lagi; '_Nado joahaeyo_'

.

.

Luhan mengantarkannya menuju bandara bahkan menemaninya mencari apartemen di Boston. Chanyeol merasa beruntung menjadi kekasih dari seorang laki-laki yang selalu memanjakannya. Dan tidak bisa menolak kalau sebagian dirinya masih menginginkan Byun Baekhyun.

Tiga tahun Chanyeol melewati musim panasnya tanpa Baekhyun. Sampai tahun terakhirnya di Barklee, Baekhyun mengirimi e-mail dengan lampiran audio sebesar 3.5 megabyte dan tiga buah foto. Baekhyun menceritakan bahwa sebelum lulus, grup orkestra di New York-tempatnya meneruskan sekolah- mengajaknya untuk bekerja sama. Byun Baekhyun, teman abadinya itu menjadi pianis dari orkestra terkenal New York yang mengisi beberapa soundtrack film terkenal seperti The Hobbit.

Chanyeol mengamati foto Baekhyun selama recording dan fotonya bersama Peter Jackson-sutradara The Hobbit-, juga selca Baekhyun yang tampak mengagumkan di atas grand piano. Dia tertawa pelan mendengarkan lagu yang Baekhyun karang di waktu luangnya.

_To : byunbaekyung foxmail .co .kr  
Subject : Kumaafkan!_

_Baiklah Baekyung aku maafkan karena kau telat mengirimiku hadiah. (walaupun aku kesal karena kau mengirimiku lirik lagu sedih)_

_Aku heran kenapa kita masih saling mengirim e-mail seperti orangtua. Tapi well, kau memang unik Baekyung. _

_Ah, jangan lupa kau harus menghadiri pernikahanku dengan Luhan. Dia semangat sekali soal ini dan terus mengingatkanku kalau aku harus mengundang teman anehku bernama Byun Baekhyun :p_

_Aku menyukaimu._

_-Temanmu, Chanyeol-_

_Ps : alamat e-mail barumu menggelikan. Sejak kapan namamu menjadi imut seperti itu, Baekyung~?_

Chanyeol berhenti mengetik, ragu-ragu jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk menekan tombol '_send_', tapi yang terjadi dia malah menutup box compose dan sedetik setelahnya keluar box kecil lain dengan tulisan '_Message saved as draft'_.

Biarlah Luhan yang mengiriminya undangan pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengepak beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan datang menghadiri pernikahannya. Apalagi pria itu menolak tiket pesawat yang ditawarkan Chanyeol. Dan ketika Byun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum lebarnya, sakit pada lambung Chanyeol terjadi lagi. Byun Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menyapa mereka berdua, membungkuk sopan di hadapan kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Kadang Chanyeol memimpikan Baekhyun memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'ahbeoji' dan 'eomonim' sebagaimana menantu memanggil mertuanya. Tapi Chanyeolpun baik-baik saja jika hal itu dilakukan oleh Luhan.

Baekhyun menarik lengannya saat Luhan masih sibuk membicarakan pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin. Kemudian di antara ramainya lagu pernikahan dan tamunya, suara lembut Baekhyun dengan jelas masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Aku mendoakan kebahagianmu, Chanyeol. Selalu."

Sebagian dari diri Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa menyesal karena menikahi Luhan.

.

.

**Seoul, 2016**

Chanyeol bekerja menjadi komposer juga pelatih di LOEN Entertainment yang berada di distrik Gangnam. Luhan menyarankannya untuk membeli apartemen di sana, dan tentu saja Luhan ikut membayar sewa perbulannya. Tiap pagi, Luhan akan membuatkan sarapan dan memilihkannya baju. Siang hari dia akan bertemu trainee juga penyanyi seperti Gain atau T-Ara. Dan di saat seperti itu Chanyeol akan mengingat Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun lebih senang mendengarkan lagu milik girlband dibandingkan penyanyi-penyanyi lain. Seperti bulan kemarin Baekhyun menyuruhnya mendengarkan lagu lama milik F-ve Dolls.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit karena kurang tidur. "Carilah pekerjaan. Jangan menelpon hanya untuk menyuruhku mendengarkan lagu girlband."

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar dari ponselnya. "Aku bekerja kok. Sekarang aku menjadi seorang pelayan restoran di Beijing. Keren kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu mematikan komputer dan keluar dari ruangannya. "Kau, Byun Baekhyun, lulusan The Julliard School menjadi pelayan di restoran Beijing?"

"Ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?! Kenapa tidak pulang saja ke Seoul dan mencari pekerjaan di sini?"

Suara pelayan bersahut-sahutan di sana mulai terdengar karena Byun Baekhyun diam. Lalu tidak lama Baekhyun malah mengucapkannya kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang aneh sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya mengerjainya dan kini anak itu sedang berada di New York menikmati kehidupan barunya sebagai pianis.

.

.

Hari itu tanggal 27 November yang artinya hari ulangtahun Chanyeol. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak sempat berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri karena harus mempersiapkan debut band baru dari LOEN. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada tumpukan cucian piring yang ada di dapur. Luhan sejak kemarin pagi belum pulang karena baru saja memegang jabatan eksekutif produser di stasiun televisi KBS dan itulah sebabnya tidak ada yang membangunkannya, menyiapkan sarapan, ataupun mengucapkan ulang tahun.

Selama perjalanan ke gedung kantornya, diam-diam Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan menelpon atau setidaknya mengirimi pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Sekitar jam dua belas siang Luhan menelponnya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali karena baru bisa menghubungi Chanyeol. "Aku pulang jam lima sore. Kita makan di luar ya?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada Luhan, walaupun di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok Byun Baekhyun yang sama-sama heran.

Begitu Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol senang.

"Jadi ini pelatih dan komposer Park yang terkenal. Salam kenal." Ejek Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

"Ah, itu karena temanku memaksa untuk pulang ke Seoul."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menjadi kesal. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu-siapapun Chanyeol tidak peduli- bisa membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang ke Seoul sedangkan dia yang sudah berteman dekat sejak kelas tujuh tidak bisa membawa Baekhyun pulang.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Park Chanyeol." Byun Baekhyun berjinjit kemudian mengecup pipinya pelan. Luhan sering mengecup pipinya di pagi hari, tapi tidak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini.

"Karena hari ini aku berjanji akan mentraktir temanku. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut?"

"Eh? Maaf aku sudah ada rencana dengan Luhan."

Pria mungil itu terdiam di tempatnya. "Oke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

Chanyeol membalas lambaian Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

"Oh! Chanyeol-ah! Luhan-_ge_!" Chanyeol reflek melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan dan menoleh kebelakang. Di sana Baekhyun berdiri bersama pria rambut pirang yang jauh lebih tinggi daripadanya-Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun terobsesi pada pria tinggi-. Mereka-Baekhyun dan Luhan- berpelukan erat sekali dan mengobrol sebentar sampai entah bagaimana caranya, kini Chanyeol sudah duduk di seberang Baekhyun dalam satu meja.

"Dia Wu Yi Fan. Temanku dari Beijing." Baekhyun memperkenalkan laki-laki tinggi di sampingnya. Dan Chanyeol langsung saja tidak menyukai bagaimana pria itu tersenyum padanya dan juga Luhan.

"Dia kemari karena akan menggantikan ayahnya bekerja. Dan malah memintaku untuk ikut pulang." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Byun Baekhyunnya dan sekarang pria itu tepat di depan matanya, bertingkah menggemaskan untuk orang lain.

"Wu Yi Fan ini temanmu atau kekasihmu?" Luhan menggodanya sambil terkekeh jahil.

Baekhyun menaikan salah satu alisnya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi kekasih dari pria seperti dia?" mereka bertukar pandang lalu si pria bernama Wu Yi Fan itu menggusak kepala Baekhyun gemas.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**a/n :**__ sebenernya takut buat sekuelnya D:_  
_soalnya krisbaek sama baekyeol. Ga bisa milih yang mana *smacked_  
_Jadi sesuai banyak suara di box review aja deh maunya akhiran baekhyun sama siapa nih?_  
_atau mending ga usah sama siapa siapa aja?_  
_Oya, ini cuma 2 atau 3 chapter kok :)_


	2. Seized by Desire

Park Chanyeol selalu berusaha menjadi teman yang baik bagi Baekhyun, menjadi siswa terbaik agar orang tuanya berhenti mengkhawatirkan masa depannya, dan Baekhyun berpikir kalau Chanyeol pun akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Luhan. Itulah kenapa ketika Chanyeol mengatakan soal berpacaran dengan Luhan, Baekhyun berhenti berpikir kalau mungkin saja mereka bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan romantik.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk berkhayal soal menikahi Chanyeol di satu waktu ketika berada di New York.

Baekhyun masih membayangkan kecupan-kecupan bibir laki-laki itu mendarat di seluruh tubuhnya ketika bermasturbasi. Meneriakkan 'Park Chanyeol' semesra mungkin, karena diam-diam Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan dan mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan di hari selanjutnya Baekhyun merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bodoh karena bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan pria yang akan menikah.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari Brazil, Baekhyun berhenti bekerja, mengirimkan semua lagu karangannya ke entertainmen yang dia kenal tanpa peduli bayaran yang murah, dan keliling asia dengan berganti-ganti pekerjaan.

Byun Baekhyun menjadi buruh pabrik yang bayarannya hanya cukup untuk membeli tiga bungkus ramen, menjadi tukang cuci mobil, perawat anjing harian, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu pria bernama Wu Yi Fan ketika dia menjadi pelayan restoran.

Wu Yi Fan bukan laki-laki Cina campuran biasa. Tinggi dan tampan, semua orang memujinya begitu. Dan Baekhyun-sialnya- cuma bisa mengingat Park Chanyeol ketika dua kata itu terdengar. Di minggu kedua Wu Yi Fan mendatangi restorannya, pria itu memaksa Baekhyun memanggil dengan nama 'Kris'-seperti semua teman-temannya di Kanada memanggilnya-.

"Baekhyun, besok malam kita akan makan malam bersama." Katanya tegas. Di saat-saat seperti ini Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol yang selalu bertanya keinginannya sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu merasa, hampir, baik-baik saja.

Kris mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di apartemennya yang besar. Pria itu menarikan kursi untuknya, menuangkan Richebourg pada gelas yang sekarang berwarna merah klasik, dan menyendokkan salad tuna ke atas mangkuknya. Diam-diam Baekhyun tertawa kecil membuat Kris berhenti menuangkan potongan-potongan ikan tuna Thailand ke mangkuk miliknya. "Kenapa?"

"Kita makan salad dengan segelas wine?"

"Apa salahnya? Semua makanan sekarang menggunakan wine."

Baekhyun mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk wine karya Henri Jayer itu sampai habis. "Bukannya aku sok mengerti segalanya." Dia mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan air mineral, "Tapi setahuku, Wu Yi Fan, orang-orang menggunakan wine putih untuk salad."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Kris berdiri dan mengambil gelas baru untuknya agar diisi air mineral. "Kau menyebalkan." Gumamnya.

"Kau yang mengajakku kemari. Ingatkan?"

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan suasanan tenang ketika makan. Dulu Chanyeol selalu berbicara soal gitaris idolanya dan kadang menanyakan kabar Baekhyun, ketika kuliahpun Baekhyun akan makan di tempat ramai supaya dia tidak merasa benar-benar sudah kehilangan Park Chanyeol. Dan sekarang ketika Baekhyun cuma bisa mendengar suara denting pisau juga garpu, ingatannya betul-betul meledakkan nama 'Park Chanyeol' sampai tubuhnya menggigil aneh.

Selesai dengan salad dan steak salmon, Kris mengeluarkan seloyang Boston cream pie dari lemari esnya membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas sakit. Dia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol lagi. Mengirimi lagu-lagu girlband yang cocok dengan keadaan mereka-keadaan Baekhyun lebih tepatnya- walaupun Chanyeol akan berceramah soal mencari pekerjaan yang layak.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kue Boston ya?"

"_Nope. I eat everything_." Baekhyun tersenyum cepat-cepat sebelum kembali menutup rapat mulutnya.

Cuma butuh waktu empat jam dari tempatnya berada dulu di New York untuk sampai ke Boston. Cuma butuh mobil dan Baekhyun selalu bisa menyewanya dengan harga yang murah. Tapi Baekhyun perlu seluruh tubuhnya untuk mendukung bertemu Park Chanyeol. Sayangnya, tubuh Baekhyun tidak pernah siap. Dadanya sakit, lambungnya perih, tubuhnya gemetaran, dan matanya panas tiap kali Baekhyun mendapat libur dan berencana mengunjungi Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol adalah pasangan Luhan secara sah di hadapan siapapun. Dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin, berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuk Luhan. Seperti dulu dia berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik bagi laki-laki itu.

"Kau melamun."

"_Yea_?"

"Kau melamun dan membuat winenya tidak enak lagi."

Baekhyun menunduk. "_Sorry_." Bisiknya lirih.

Kris berdiri dan menghampiri meja dekat perapian, memasang piringan hitam di atas _platter_ . Baekhyun suka sekali mendengarkan suara-suara penyanyi yang serak keluar dari phonograph. Chanyeol membeli satu untuk di kamarnya saat Baekhyun merengek soal orangtuanya yang melarang untuk membeli phonograph. Kadang Baekhyun akan berdansa asal-asalan-saling menginjak kaki- bersama Chanyeol dan jika Baekhyun malas melakukan apapun, dia hanya akan memandang piringan hitam yang berputar terus menerus menggesek _cartridge_ abu-abu.

Pada saat itu Chanyeol akan memeluknya dari belakang, bergumam seiring lagu yang keluar dari sana untuk ikut tertidur bersama Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia begitu menyedihkan terus mengingat hal-hal kecil yang mereka lakukan sementara Chanyeol sudah melangkah jauh di depan.

Baekhyun tidak akan sadar kalau dirinya menangis sampai Kris menangkup wajahnya dan mengusap pipi basah miliknya dengan ibu jari yang besar. "Aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang menangis karena mendengar lagu lama."

Baekhyun menyengir lebar dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Kris. "Aku tahu kok lagunya. 'When You Wish Upon a Star' 'kan?"

"Hm. Dan kau menangis karena…?"

"Karena aku suka lagunya! Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Begitu piringan hitamnya habis, Kris ke meja dekat perapian itu lagi memasang piringan yang lain. Baekhyun ingin meninju wajah Kris karena terus-menerus mengingatkannya pada pria bodoh di Korea Selatan yang sekarang mungkin sudah tertidur bersama pasangannya di dalam kamar mereka. Pundak Baekhyun naik-turun cepat karena memikirkannya, isakannya semakin keras.

"Kris…!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh pria tinggi itu tanpa peduli kalau mereka baru saja berkenalan dua minggu yang lalu. "Bagaimana ini?! Tidak bisa berhenti!" Anak itu merengek dan terisak bersamaan. Air matanya merembes pada kaus Wu Yi Fan dan Baekhyun berjanji akan mencucinya setelah ini.

Tapi untuk sekali saja, Baekhyun pikir dia butuh orang lain menahan tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar hancur karena Park Chanyeol.

Lagu 'I'll Never Smile Again' yang keluar dari phonograph berhenti ketika Baekhyun tertidur dalam pelukan Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

Kris mengajaknya kembali ke Korea Selatan di hari selasa setelah restoran tutup.

"Kau bilang keluarga Park yang baru saja menikah kan? Aku akan bekerja di tempat yang sama menggantikan ayahku."

"Lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan kalau sudah sampai di sana?"

"Terserah kau ingin seperti apa, Bacon!" Kris terlalu terbiasa memanggilnya 'Bacon' walaupun Baekhyun sudah melarangnya ratusan kali. "Kau bisa merebutnya kembali dari pasangan barunya, well, walaupun terdengar kurang etis. Atau kau bisa menunjukkan kepadanya kalau kau sudah hidup bahagia dan tidak butuh dia lagi."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku ikut."

"Tapi, Kris, aku tetap membutuhkan Park Chanyeol."

.

.

Luhan terlihat sedikit lebih berisi dibandingkan ketika pria itu masih menjadi kekasih Sehun. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada pasangan Park Chanyeol yang ada di depan Kris. Dia begitu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan barunya di stasiun televisi terkenal dan Chanyeol terlihat tidak keberatan. Mereka memesan kue ukuran medium dan Park Chanyeol meniup lilin dibantu Luhan, beruntung Kris terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pahanya atau kemungkinan anak itu akan menangis lagi setelah seharian menangis sebelum pergi ke gedung LOEN.

"Jadi Kris, pekerjaan apa yang membuatmu sampai harus ke Seoul?" Luhan menutup notebooknya dan menyimpan di dalam tas Chanyeol, hal sepele yang membuat Baekhyun iri.

"Aku mengawasi LOEN."

Luhan buru-buru mengangkat sendok tehnya dan memasang wajah kesal. "Kusarankan kau mempekerjakan pelatih baru. Pasanganku selalu pulang pagi akhir-akhir ini." Protesnya dan Kris tersenyum sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mulai besok Baekhyun akan bekerja di sana membantu pasanganmu."

Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya dan memberi selamat pada Byun Baekhyun yang masih menahan nafasnya terkejut. Kris selalu melakukan hal-hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun dengan sesuka hati. Kalau saja Kris sedikit lebih terbuka dan mendengarkan pendapatnya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah jatuh pada pesona Kris.

"Besok?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kris mengangguk dan mengelus punggung tangannya bersamaan.

"Tapi aku sudah melamar pekerjaan menjadi pengantar susu."

"Baekhyun," Kris menatapnya tidak percaya dan menggeram, "demi Tuhan, semua orang ingin menjadi pelatih di LOEN dan kau malah menolak tawaranku dengan alasan menjadi pengantar susu!" Chanyeol juga mendukung kalimat Kris, menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti bertingkah aneh yang memalukan sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun ingin menjadi pelatih para calon penyanyi ini, tentu saja. Baekhyun ingin menciptakan lagu untuk dinyanyikan oleh mereka. Baekhyun juga ingin menerima uang hasil kerja kerasnya secara layak-tidak seperti bayaran menjadi buruh pabrik-. Tapi laki-laki itu takut mengingat Chanyeol secara berlebihan. Dia hanya ingin menghindari lahan pekerjaan di mana Chanyeol ada di dalamnya. Kris memandanganya dengan menuntut sekaligus meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat senang.

Mungkin saja Chanyeol senang karena itu artinya dia tidak lagi harus pulang pagi dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen dibandingkan kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Dengan kembali ke sana, artinya Baekhyun harus siap melihat bayang-bayang Chanyeol di setiap sudut kamarnya. Baekhyun sempat khawatir membeli apartemen di daerah Gangnam akan membuatnya miskin, beruntung Kris menawarkan untuk menyewa bersama-sama.

Hari pertama Baekhyun bangun di atas tanah Seoul, dia membayangkan wajah Park Chanyeol menempel pada langit-langit dinding. Dan ketika menyiapkan sarapan, Baekhyun melihat kembali bayangan Chanyeol tertawa padanya. Mungkin Byun Baekhyun memang tidak akan pernah siap kembali ke Seoul dan menerima kenyataan kalau Chanyeol sekarang akan bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Baekhyun sempat mengkhayalkan kisah-kisah di mana karyawan dan rekan kerjanya berselingkuh di kantor agar tidak terlihat oleh pasangan sahnya. Tapi khayalannya lenyap saat ingat Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Chanyeol memang mengatakan menyukainya, menciumnya ketika mereka masih bersekolah, tapi itu terjadi sudah lama sekali dan menyedihkan Baekhyun masih tidak bisa melepaskan sisa-sisa rona kebahagiaan dari sana.

"Ruanganmu ada di lantai dua, Chanyeol akan memberikan jadwal latihannya nanti jam sepuluh. Kalau kau butuh aku, ruanganku ada di lantai empat. Mengerti?" Kris mendekat dan mencium kening Baekhyun lembut.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantarkannya ke studio musik utama dan tempat recording. Setelah berkenalan dengan lima pelatih lain-seniornya-, Baekhyun berhenti di ujung lorong.

"Ruanganku di sini." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kayu yang ada di seberang pintunya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membayangkan jika mengalami sesuatu kemana dia akan pergi. Ke tempat Kris atau ke tempat Chanyeol? Tapi lelaki itu membiarkan pertanyaannya tanpa jawaban dan masuk ke dalam ruangan barunya.

Sampai di dalam ruangan sebesar sepuluh kali dua belas meter, Baekhyun hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan menekan dada yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Baekhyun ingin terus merasakannya, rasa sakit yang anehnya menyenangkan.

.

.

Baekhyun melatih vokal di hari senin sampai rabu pada pagi hari dan setelah makan siang Chanyeol akan menggantikannya. Dia merasa marah pada Kris yang mengaturnya untuk bekerja di hari yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol. Walaupun jarang kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan berada di dalam satu ruangan, tapi tiap kali Baekhyun akan makan siang maka Park Chanyeol akan berpapasan dengannya di lorong.

Atau anehnya Chanyeol akan berada di satu restoran yang sama dengannya.

Semua kemungkinan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman, berkali-kali dia meminta Kris agar dirinya diperbolehkan keluar dari sana. Lebih baik Baekhyun hidup tanpa Chanyeol dan berkhayal sekali-dua kali dibandingkan bertemu dengan pria yang sudah jelas tidak bisa diraihnya setiap hari. Tapi Kris hanya akan tersenyum mengejek padanya mengatakan Baekhyun yang dikenalnya saat berada di Beijing bukan Baekhyun yang ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau adalah CEO di LOEN. Aku tahu kau punya hak mengatur apapun yang ada di sini. Tapi aku tidak mau bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol! Dan aku punya hak untuk menolak pekerjaan yang tidak sesuai dengan kemauanku, Wu Yi Fan." Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya ketika manager MBC berkunjung ke sana. Kris tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak akan meminta maaf padanya. Dia cuma bisa membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seniornya itu kemudian mengantarkannya sampai kedepan lift.

"Baekhyun aku akan memotong gajimu untuk yang tadi."

"Tidak peduli."

"Baekhyun!" Kris menggebrak mejanya sampai pundak Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Kau harus peduli dan berhenti mengeluh. Sampai kapan kau mau lari dari Park Chanyeol?! Kalau pun kau menghindar sekarang, dua atau tiga tahun lagi kau tetap akan bertemu dengannya di restoran yang sama atau Chanyeol akan menumpahkan wine-nya ke atas bajumu di dalam club."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Pertama, aku akan memilih pekerjaan seperti buruh pabrik supaya tidak bisa bersosialisasi sepertinya. Dia akan pergi ke restoran bintang lima dan aku akan pergi ke kedai ramyun tiap sebulan sekali. Kedua, aku tidak pernah ke klub untuk minum wine di sana."

"Jadi itu rencanamu setelah susah payah pergi ke The Julliard School untuk waktu yang lama?"

"Aku cuma menghindari Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin berada di Seoul. Aku ingin jauh-jauh dari hal yang berhubungan dengan pria itu."

Kris memegang kedua bahunya kasar sampai dia meringis kesakitan. Pria itu menatapnya tajam, Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Wu Yi Fan yang mengerikan seperti ini. "Sayangnya kau masih suka membayangkan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Iya kan Baekhyun? Menghindarinya tapi tetap membayangkan kalau dia bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Aku cuma membayangkannya! Semua orang berhak punya hal yang dia inginkan bukan?"

"Kenapa masih berharap walaupun kau tahu Chanyeol sudah punya Luhan? Bukannya kau cuma jadi semakin sakit?"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kris, mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kasar, dia menggeleng berkali-kali dengan lemas. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu, Kris."

"Yang kutahu, aku cuma menyukainya dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara berhenti menyukai pria itu."

.

.

Hari ini dia bekerja sampai malam di dalam ruangannya dan baru mematikan lampu setelah angka sebelas muncul di layar jam digital pada meja kerjanya. Baekhyun berhenti, menatap kaca pada pintu ruangan Chanyeol yang masih terang. Setelah mendekat, samar-samar lagu 'Can You Love Me' yang Baekhyun rekomendasikan beberapa bulan lalu terdengar. Dia mengusap tangannya pada jaket karena tiba-tiba berkeringat dan memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu coklat yang ada di seberang ruangannya.

Suara Chanyeol dari dalam membuatnya membuka pintu perlahan, mereka bertukar tatapan sebentar sebelum Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputer Chanyeol yang besar.

"Kau mengarang lagu."

"Hm. Aku ikut proyek album untuk musim dingin."

"Chanyeol, kau mengarang lagu dan memakai headphone Dr. Dre. Tapi kau menyalakan iPodmu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahunya dan menyengir lebar. Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih saja aneh seperti dulu.

"Mau dengar?" Chanyeol melepas headphone yang ada di telinganya dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mendekat pada pria itu supaya bisa memasang headphone hitamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mengarang lagu seromantis ini." Baekhyun mengejek Chanyeol ketika selesai mendengarkan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja berusaha mengalihkan pandangan agar dia tidak harus menatap kelereng coklat milik Chanyeol yang ada di balik kelopak matanya.

"Wah, aku membayangkan bagaimana Luhan benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang baik sampai kau mengarang lagu tentangnya." Baekhyun ingin menarik mulutnya sendiri dan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding karena sudah berbicara seenaknya.

"Tidak kok. Aku mengarang lagu ini bukan karena Luhan."

Baekhyun reflek menatapnya dan pada akhirnya dia kalah untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol menarik lengan kurusnya sampai Baekhyun terjatuh ke atas pangkuannya. Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya. Salah satu tangan besar pria itu naik ke atas lehernya dan yang lain mengelus pinggulnya, bibir Chanyeol melumat kedua belah bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat suara kecupan yang terdengar seperti lagu romantis yang baru saja Baekhyun dengar. Secara tidak sadar Baekhyun menggerakan bibir dan membuka mulutnya perlahan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Kedua lengan Byun Baekhyun reflek meraih leher Chanyeol dan merangkulnya rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika bibir Chanyeol bergerak mengecup rahangnya, dagunya, kemudian mengecup lehernya. Tangan besar itu masih mengelus leher dan pinggul sampai akhirnya melepas jaket Baekhyun dan masuk ke balik sweatshirtnya.

"Itu lagu tentang kau, Byun Baekhyun." Katanya sebelum menelanjangi Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun pernah berfikir kalau dia akan melakukan seks pertamanya dengan Park Chanyeol, temannya sejak kelas tujuh. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir kalau mereka akan melakukannya di dalam ruang kerja milik pria itu dengan status Chanyeol yang sudah menikah.

Begitu sesi berhubungan badan mereka selesai, Chanyeol membersihkan badannya dan memutuskan keduanya untuk menginap di motel terdekat. Mereka melanjutkannya sekali lagi sebelum mandi bersama dan tidur pada jam tiga pagi.

.

.

Kris tahu sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun ketika laki-laki itu tidak pulang ke apartemen dan sama sekali belum terlihat di manapun sejak jam sembilan. Dia baru saja melepas jaket parka hitamnya dan menghirup aroma kopi yang baru diantarkan sekertarisnya ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menjerit-yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki-.

"_Screw me_, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Yea, _screw you_. Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Kemana kau kemarin? Tidur dengan laki-laki _random_ yang kau temui di klub?"

Baekhyun mendekat sambil bernafas seperti hewan, suara hembusannya begitu keras sampai Kris merasa terganggu. "Kubilang aku tidak pernah ke klub! Dan ya, aku tidur dengan laki-laki. _Well_, hanya saja bukan orang asing."

"Chanyeol?" tebak Kris dan walaupun dia tahu Baekhyun akan menjawab 'iya', Kris tidak bisa menghindari nyeri pada dadanya.

"Kriiiss! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau baru saja tidur dengan pria yang sudah menikah. Lalu?"

"_Oh God_! Jangan mengatakannya dengan jelas. Itu terdengar tidak etis."

Kris bangun, meraih pundak Baekhyun dan mengajak pria itu dari ruangannya. "Kau memang tidak etis, _boy_. Dan sekarang lebih baik kalau kau segera mengurus para trainee. Aku menggajimu bukan untuk kemari dan bercerita seperti gadis SMA." Baekhyun mundur ke belakang dan meminta Kris untuk mendengarkannya lebih jauh, tapi Kris tidak mau merasakan nyeri sepagi ini.

"Kris, _please_." Baekhyun berbalik dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Kris yang dibalut sepatu hitamnya.

"Baekhyun!" Kris memekik histeris, dia mendengus. "Aku memakai Barbicanku untuk rapat nanti. Dan kau tahu siapa yang akan ikut rapat? CEO Naver! Jesus Christ, cepat kembali ke ruanganmu, _little rascal_!"

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut Jesus dan _rascal_ di saat bersamaan, Kris."

"Memangnya aku peduli?!" Kris memekik sampai wajahnya memerah.

Baekhyun terlihat kecewa, dia memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket parkanya. "Kau bilang kau tertarik padaku. Tapi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan sepatu jimmy choo-mu."

"Baek—"

Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari dari sana, menubruk beberapa staf dan menghilang di balik pintu lift.

.

.

'_Love exists but with an absence of eternity. At the first moment of a lovers' encounter, there's an affirmation of love. Psychologically; Lunacy, Emptiness, Panic,_ _Delusion that the moment will last forever. I'm seized by desire. I hide behind my back and postpone all answers._'

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memutar kembali video art film milik f(x) tiga tahun lalu.

'_Love exists but with an absence of eternity. At the first moment of a lovers' encounter, there's an affirmation of love. Psychologically; Lunacy, Emptiness, Panic,_ _Delusion that the moment will last forever. _'

Diam-diam Baekhyun menaikkan sweaternya melihat bagaimana sisa kecupan Chanyeol merona di sekitar dada dan perutnya. Rona-rona itu membuat Baekhyun sakit mengingat semalam Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa itu adalah seks pertamanya.

Kegilaannya akan Park Chanyeol dan delusi-delusinya selama ini membuat dia rela tidur dengan pria yang sudah menikah. Jarinya menyentuh rona merah-keunguan yang ada di dadanya dan mendesah pelan karena tiba-tiba saja membayangkan bibir Chanyeol berada di sana.

Luhan.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Bukankah mereka adalah pasangan sah? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pasangannya sendiri?

Jari-jari itu berhenti mengelus dadanya dan dia menunduk malu. Benar-benar tidak etis, seperti yang Kris katakan padanya.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika di pagi hari dia akan melihat wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun ketika baru bangun dan bukannya wajah Luhan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menahannya bekerja dan mencium Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun merasa bosan, atau mungkin Chanyeol akan dengan hati-hati pergi ke dapur menyiapkan mereka sarapan.

Tapi pagi itu Chanyeol bangun sekitar jam delapan pagi dan mereka bercinta lagi di dalam kamar mandi motel sebelum keluar dari sana. Chanyeol mengantarkannya sampai ke depan gedung LOEN, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemennya tidak ingin membuat Luhan khawatir.

Sampai di dalam sana Luhan sedang menghabiskan sarapannya di atas sofa, menonton _re-run_ pertandingan sepak bola semalam. "Kau sarapan di atas sofa."

"Ya, selamat datang."

"_No_. Luhan kau tidak boleh makan di atas sofa apalagi menonton tv."

"Aku— waaah! Chanyeol! Chanyeol turunkan aku!" Luhan menjatuhkan mangkuk serealnya dan menggeliat di dalam gendongan pasangannya.

"Kau harus membersihkannya, tuan." Luhan mengejek sambil mengecupi rahangnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Luhan sekali lagi dan teringat kalau mereka belum mengunjungi orangtua Luhan di Beijing setelah menikah. Kemudian berfikir soal Baekhyun yang baru saja ditidurinya.

Chanyeol ingat alasan kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menikahi Luhan. Dia ingin menjaga Luhan dan dengan meniduri teman lamanya baru saja membuat Chanyeol seburuk Sehun, mantan pacar Luhan sekaligus alasan kenapa Luhan sekarang bersamanya.

Dia ingin bertanya bagaimana perasaan Luhan pada Sehun sekarang ini dan apa mereka bisa meneruskan pernikahan karena Chanyeol baru saja meniduri laki-laki lain. Tapi ciuman Luhan membawa mereka berdua ke dalam kamar dan Chanyeol membuka baju untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Sialnya Park Chanyeol membayangkan Byun Baekhyun ketika berhubungan badan dengan pasangan sahnya, Luhan.

'_I'm seized by desire. I hide behind my back and postpone all answers.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**a/n :**__ Satu chap lagi. Wow! 3k words! *vomits*  
masih ragu mau krisbaek apa chanbaek, tch.  
Dan karena aku ga biasa bales review...  
Jadi aku cuma mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih karena kalian mau baca sekuelnya plus ngasih perhatian dengan nulis review.  
Aku berusaha buat fic yang layak di baca kok ;w;  
Jadi tetep baca ficku ya...  
Terima Kasih  
_

_**Credit :**_

When You Wish Upon a Star – Cliff Edwards (1940) for Pinocchio

I'll Never Smile Again – Frank Sinatra (1945)

Can You Love Me – F-ve Dolls (2013)

The 2nd Album 'Pink Tape' art film – f(x) Krystal's narration (2013)

_**Thanks to :**_

**AnjarW | gothiclolita89 | | ByunnieKim | ChanLoveBaek | AnitaLee | SHY Fukuru | uwiechan92 | adistiii | ByunnieKou |  
Penghulu kaisoo | Park Ona | lia10 | Novey | Effie0420 | ferinaref | Nadin | Guest | icha | Fdz1492 | chika love baby baekhyun | enchris.727 | summerbaek | Historia Rain | Faul**


	3. Love

Baekhyun mencubit pipinya keras-keras kemudian menyengir lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Detik berikutnya pria itu sudah kembali murung, menaikkan piyama motif polkadotnya dan mencubit perutnya yang lembut seperti bayi. "Jeleknya kau, Byunbaek." Pelan dia bergumam. Baekhyun terus menatap pantulannya pada cermin yang ada pada pintu lemari pakaian.

Ketukan pintu membuat pria itu menurunkan kembali atasan piyamanya dan menggerutu. "Masuk!" Baekhyun menyeret kaki dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Masih malas untuk menemui Kris.

Pria Cina itu masuk ke dalam dan segera saja duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur milik Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun, dia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman se-apartemennya yang seperti anak anjing. Walaupun kesal, Baekhyun tetap mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Kris dan membiarkan pria itu mengusap rambut punggungnya.

"Kau belum tidur."

"Baru jam dua belas, Kris."

Tubuhnya ikut berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan. "Kau sudah mandi." Baekhyun menempelkan hidungnya di tulang selangka Kris, menghirup aroma sabun khas Wu Yi Fan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengantuk sejak kali pertama mereka makan malam.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar menyesal soal yang tadi pagi. Aku cuma panik karena pria dari Naver itu menyeramkan."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa dan Kris merasa lebih khawatir lagi. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung mungil itu.

"Oh, sudahlah Kris. Aku tahu itu adalah pekerjaan penting yang ayahmu percayakan. Jadi tidak usah terlalu khawatir soal aku."

"Aku khawatir. Jelas aku khawatir. Kau akan semakin menyukai Chanyeol dan mulai berharap Chanyeol akan menceraikan Luhan."

Tawa Baekhyun teredam oleh kaus pria yang masih nyaman memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukan Kris, bergumam lagu milik G.O 'Even in My Dream.' dan Kris tidak menyukainya.

"Walaupun Chanyeol mengatakan menyukaimu, bersedia tidur denganmu, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan pria tidak bisa melanggar janjinya apalagi janji di hadapan pastur. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berhubungan badan dengan Luhan sambil membayangkanmu. Bukankah itu manis?"

Kris menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah merasakan basah pada kaus tidurnya. Baik Wu Yi Fan maupun Kris, keduanya adalah kepribadian yang sama-sama kesulitan membuat orang nyaman. Dia memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi takut kalau pria itu menghilang tiba-tiba dari kehidupannya.

.

.

"Baekhyun…"

"Luhan ada di dalam?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke dalam apartemennya yang kosong dan menggeleng ketika sudah kembali menatap pria mungil di depannya. Keadaan Baekhyun mengerikan dan Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir karena hari ini pria itu tidak masuk kerja.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Dengan Luhan?"

Baekhyun menggeram. "Oh! Ayolah Chanyeol! Apakah kau masih akan terus sama menyebalkannya seperti saat kau kelas tujuh?! Aku tentu saja perlu denganmu karena aku tidur denganmu. Bukan dengan Luhan." Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah-susah.

"Sebelum kau minta maaf atau menyesal. Aku ingin tanya apakah kau mencitaiku sampai kau bersedia tidur denganku?" Baekhyun menatapnya menuntut dan Chanyeol mengangguk secara terprogram seolah pertanyaan itu sudah sering ditanyakan kepadanya. Dan ya, Chanyeol sudah sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Katakan."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mulai menangis, bibirnya bergetar, dan pundaknya naik-turun. "Katakan bodoh! Kalau kau mencintaiku katakan dengan jelas! Jangan seperti pengecut begitu! Kenapa kau membuat semuanya lebih sulit?!"

"Ya." Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya secara erat, dia menatap matanya dalam dan tenggelam di dalam sana. Pantulan dirinya yang berada di kelereng indah milik Baekhyun selalu akan terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan pantulan dirinya dari bola mata Luhan atau siapapun yang pernah ditemuinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan tangisnya, jari-jarinya yang lemas meraih kemeja Chanyeol. "Tidak bisakah kita bersama dengan hubungan pernikahan? Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol,"ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi aku pria yang sudah menikah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Luhan."

Dia menggeram, melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. "Kau bisa bercerai darinya. Kau tidak mencintai Luhan bukan?"

Chanyeol mendudukannya di sofa dan berlutut supaya bisa melihat serta mengusap air mata milik Baekhyun dengan jelas. "Mau aku menyukaimu ataupun mencintaimu, aku tetap tidak bisa bersamamu. Karena bercerai bukan jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah hubungan rumah tangga, Baek."

"Sudah lama kau menyukaiku! Kau bilang sendiri waktu itu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjadi pacarku?! Kenapa kita tidak bisa memiliki hubungan romantik dan tidak menikah?"

Oh, betapa kecilnya Baekhyun kali ini. Rapuh dan siap hancur. Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Karena bukan kau orang yang mau kunikahi, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tergagap, air matanya deras, dan tangannya menjadi dingin. Tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha menuruti kemauannya sekarang mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan menyukaimu. Tapi menikah bukan cuma soal bagaimana mencintai atau menyukai seseorang. Yang kutahu, Baekhyun adalah saudaraku. Dan seberapa besar rasa cintaku untuknya, aku tetap tidak akan menikahinya."

"Tidak akan atau tidak bisa?"

Chanyeol mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. "Tidak akan dan tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau menikah jadi begitu menyulitkan. Dan bersama denganmu menjadi perkara besar."

"Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak dulu." 'Itu berbeda!' teriak Baekhyun di dalam hati karena sudah terlalu lelah mencari alasan supaya mereka bersama-sama.

Kali itu Baekhyun mengalah. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengan Luhan."

.

.

Dulu ketika Chanyeol dan Luhan masih berpacaran, Baekhyun pikir dia bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki Chanyeol. Tapi semakin tumbuh dewasa keinginannya semakin besar dan menuntut untuk terpenuhi.

Semakin dewasa, Baekhyun juga semakin memiliki banyak hal untuk disesali.

Termasuk Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin Kris benar, bahwa di malam-malam Chanyeol bercinta dengan Luhan, wajahnyalah yang ada di benak Chanyeol. Dia diam-diam bersyukur, setidaknya Chanyeol masih mengingat wajahnya dan menganggap dirinya nyata.

Karena dengan begitu perasaannya tetap bisa berada di sana, di dalam dadanya. Hanya dengan keyakinan bahwa Chanyeol juga memikirkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

a/n : ya aku tau udah nunggu lama tapi malah begini akhirnya, aku sendiri gatau lagi ini nulis apa... Sebenernya ada chapter tambahan yang mau dipublish tapi aku nargetin kalo semua akun yang ngefavorite sama ngefollow juga ngereview baru kupublish secepatnya :) *smacked  
Disini kris ga sama baekhyun kok. Dan di chap tambahan itu isinya full chanbaek (spoiler)

.

**thanks to :**

**Novey | SHY Fukuru | AnitaLee | Fdz1492 | ChaeNabila | Effie0420 | AnjarW | nicha | deerlohan | babybyunsoo | lia10 | CussonBaekBy | sbsbsbs | BaekYeoleuuu | | cikachu | ByunnieKou | ritaanjani4 | Jung Eunhee | inggit | ssonghye | awcika | Deestoria | EVitha143 | Panda XOXO | ParkOna | awcika | chanbaekr | chika loves baby baekhyun | enchris.727 | lullipop | milkygurl | mnyeoli27 | ssonghye | summerbaek | Baekkidobe | Historia Rain | | flamintsqueen | gothiclolita89 | **


End file.
